Stay With Me
by faith-chan11
Summary: Haru confesses his love for Makoto and doesn't exactly get the response he wanted. Kind of yandere Haru.


Makoto had been noticing that something changed about Haru. Ever since he had almost drowned in the ocean, he was acting more protective; possessive, even. It was a normal summer afternoon and the two boys were walking home together. It was a pretty average conversation, Makoto was rambling on about something, but Haru was more spaced out that usual. Makoto noticed. "Haru?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in worry. "Is everything okay? You're zoning out..." Haru stopped abruptly and Makoto did the same. "Makoto. I need to tell you something." His sapphire eyes were wide and his face expressionless. Makoto's breathing hitched. "W-what is it?" Haru took a deep breath and moved close to him and took his hand. "Ah! Haru! W-what are you doing?!" The taller boy blushed deeply. "Makoto, I love you. There is no one else but Makoto." His eyes met Makoto's. The olive haired boy felt like his heart was about to explode. Whatever he had been expecting; that wasn't it. In fact he had almost been sure that Haru had a thing for Rin. He had had a crush on Haru his entire childhood. He endured Haru's moodiness, his obsession with swimming, and nurtured him through every loss, heartbreak, and sickness, but eventually realized that the blue eyed boy wasn't interested in him. Makoto was heartbroken for years, but even so, he stayed by Haru's side and supported him. He accepted that he probably would never get over his crush on Haru. "Haru... I-I... don't know what to say..." He choked out. "Please, Makoto. Say you love me too." Haru looked desperate and teary eyed. He held the green eyed boy's hand tighter. "Haru... Please... Just... Give me some time... to think about it, okay?" Makoto was so shocked at how needy his best friend was acting. Haru looked like that was the last thing he wanted to hear. "What is there to think about?" He looked down to hide the disappointment in his eyes. "Well- it-it would change things, Haru."

"I want them to."

"It could ruin our friendship!"

"I won't let that happen!"

"Haru, please," Makoto begged. "Just a few days, okay?"

Haru nodded slightly as he vacantly stared at his feet. He wordlessly released his grip on Makoto's hand. Tears clouded his eyes and threatened to spill over. Makoto felt devastated. It wasn't his intention to hurt Haru, he was trying to preserve their relationship. "Oh, Haru. Please don't cry. It'll be okay. I-I'll figure something out." He pleaded and felt the urge to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. "I-I'm not... crying." He protested but his eyes were misty and his voice shook. "Goodnight." He said and left quickly. "W-wait! Haru!" Makoto went after him but Haru didn't even look back and wasted no time getting into his house. The taller boy knocked at his door desperately for about ten minutes but there was no response. No lights even flickered on in his house. Makoto remained at his doorstep and called him repeatedly for an hour, but still no answer. He eventually retreated home and took the scolding from his mom for being two hours late. Fortunately, she noticed the grim look in her son's eyes and went easy on him, assuming that something happened with Haru. Tears flooded Makoto's emerald eyes and he slumped into his bed. His chest felt so heavy. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and forget everything, but his mind wouldn't let him rest and kept replaying Haru's hurt expression in his mind. Something finally clicked in Makoto's mind. If they were to start a romantic relationship, it was certain that he would see Haru's hurt expression again. Not only see it, he would be the cause of it. All he could ever do is hurt Haru; that's why all he should do is silently watch over him and protect him. Haru was meant to be with someone who understands him in ways he can't. Horror seeped into Makoto's veins at this grim realization and he sunk deeper into his bed. By the next morning, Makoto had barely slept a few hours but sleepily got out of bed. He immediately went over to Haru's house and banged on his door a little too anxiously. No answer. "Haru! Please come out! I'm sorry!" He shouted. "I-I made up my mind..." He suddenly heard a rustle from inside his house and the familiar raven haired boy opened the door. His eyes were red and tired and his hair was a mess. "Oh! Haru! Thank goodness you're okay!" Makoto sighed and wanted to hold the smaller boy in his arms and take away his pain; but he knew that he couldn't. Haru stared absent-mindedly at the ground and said nothing. "Haru... Can I come in?" He nodded numbly and Makoto entered and shut the door behind him. "Haru... I-I... don't think you would be happy with me. I think you're confused." Haru finally looked up at him slowly. "That's not true." He said defensively and his voice cracked. "Listen, Haru. I don't want to hurt you, I want you to be happy and Rin is really the one you're in love with." Haru stood up. "You don't know what you're talking about! If you did you would know that there's only Makoto! No one else!" Tears flooded his eyes again like the night before. "Only Makoto." He whispered through his sobs. Makoto's philosophy was confirmed. All he could do is hurt him. "Haru, can't you see? All I can do is hurt you! I've tried and tried to help you all these years and I couldn't! But suddenly Rin comes back and pulls you out of this depression that I couldn't!" Makoto's eyes were tearing up as well. "It just doesn't make sense." He said quietly. "I-I've loved you since we were kids, Haru! I tried to forget it because I knew I could never compare to him! And now- Rin comes back and you say you love me. I don't get it!" Haru looked wounded. Makoto met his eyes. "All I can do is hurt you!" He immediately got up and quickly darted out of the door. "Wait! Makoto!" This time it was Makoto who was running away. That night Makoto woke up with a jolt. He realized with shock that he was in a car. "W-what?" Haru looked over at him from the driver's seat. He reached a hand over to the taller boy and petted his fluffy olive hair. "It's okay. Calm down."

"What's going on?!"

"We're going on a trip."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

"Did you kidnap me?"

Haru paused. "I called your mom at work and told her we were going on a trip. I took you out of bed and put you in the car... You're a really heavy sleeper." He arched an eyebrow.

'And I was passed out after taking a hand full of sleeping pills,' Makoto thought.

Haru shook his head. "You could have killed yourself! Makoto, promise you'll never do that again. Please. I don't know what I'd do if..." He stopped short. His voice shook and tears welled in his eyes.

"H-how did you know?"

"I found the bottle next to your bed. Please Makoto. Promise me!" He said desperately.

"Okay, okay! I promise. But where are we going?"

Haru was comforted a bit and sighed. "Nearby island, my parents' beach house."

Makoto was a bit annoyed that Haru didn't even ask him first, but ultimately was happy that he would have more time to sort this out with Haru. They arrived at a giant two story house right on the shore of a breathtaking beach. The inside was even more beautiful to Makoto, who was a bit alarmed by the sight of the ocean at night. Haru showed him to his room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Haru." Haru went to close the door.

"W-wait!" Haru gave him an alarming look. "What is it?" Makoto rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry about what I said today. I didn't mean to dump everything on you all at once. I-...I do love you Haru-Chan. More than anyone." Haru's blue eyes widened. "That's why I was so worried about..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "H-hurting you."

"It's not your fault. I didn't realize how you really felt and I tried to force my feelings on you. I'm sorry, Makoto."

"You should get some sleep, you must be really tired. We can talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Makoto insisted with a gentle smile and that cute head tilt. Haru's heart fluttered. He hadn't seen Makoto's angelic smile in over twenty-four hours and craved more. The blue eyed boy sighed and went to his bedroom. The next day Makoto woke up to the smell of mackerel cooking and he headed downstairs. "Good morning." Makoto said brightly. "G'morning." Haru replied. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Mhm!" Makoto smiled warmly. "Did you?"

"Yeah." Haru lied. He could barely close his eyes last night after Makoto said he loved him.

"Mm. Good."

"I made mackerel and toast. Want some?"

"Sure. Thank you, Haru." Haru didn't know why but that one little statement made his stomach do flips. "Makoto... Um... Never mind."

"What is it?"

"No. It's nothing."

"Please Haru." Haru knew that he was cornered now. "Can... can we... go out to the beach?" Makoto's eyes widened in fear. "Makoto, I just wanted to tell you something, but we don't have to if you're uncomfortable." Makoto shook his head. "It's okay. I'm over it." He lied with a tiny smile. After they ate, they headed towards the shore. Haru noticed that Makoto was hesitating a bit, so he took his hand and guided him closer to the shore and sat down. Usually, Haru would have taken Makoto as far away from possible from anything that scared him, but this couldn't wait. Makoto gulped and slowly sat down next to the black haired boy. "Makoto. I-I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize I loved you. I've been immature all these years, I never really thought about being in a relationship. For the longest time, I couldn't even figure out my feelings towards you. I knew we were different from any other relationship I had ever seen though. I just assumed you would always be there. But-" Haru cut short and his eyes widened in fear. "That night. When you- you almost drowned. I-I was so scared. And I thought about... if you... actually..." The black haired boy started shaking slightly and his eyes flooded with tears. "Died!" He choked out. "I need you, Makoto! I couldn't live without you! And then you go around swallowing hand fulls of random pills recklessly! Did you even think about your family?! Or... me?!" Makoto was astonished by this sudden outburst, and also endeared. Without thinking, he pulled the smaller boy into his arms. "Shh. Haru, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

Haru sniffled and tried to calm down. After a moment he continued. "And then I started noticing how you talk to people, you greet everyone with a smile! You're kind to everyone and it makes them think they have a chance with you!" He started to seem angry but paused to calm down. "Sorry. I-I just felt threatened." Makoto held Haru closer. "No, it's okay."

"And then I started to wonder why I was feeling so threatened by everyone you talked to. I thought about the future and who I would get married to. I couldn't picture anything without you there. And when I thought about getting married to you... It made me so happy! And I... realized I'm in love with you." He looked up at Makoto to see his reaction. His emerald eyes were sparkling and in awe. Makoto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had denied his feelings and convinced himself it was hopeless for so long that it seemed impossible that Haru could love him. "You don't have to love me back." Haru looked down at the sand. "I wouldn't either with the way I've treated you. But I will always love you." Makoto gasped quietly. "I know you're scared of hurting me but you wouldn't, okay? You can't even hurt a bug."

"But- yesterday... You-."

"I was only hurt because I thought you didn't want me." He looked away shyly.

"Haru! Of-of course I want you! Haru I-I love you too, so much, but..." His voice was restrained. Haru took his hand. "Please, Makoto. Don't worry about it. You won't hurt me. Just let go for once." Makoto looked like he was about to scream, explode, or pass out, (maybe all three.) But he knew he was cornered. "Okay. Okay. Let's give it a shot." He breathed, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew he probably just made a decision that he would regret but there was no way around it. Haru's eyes lit up and he took Makoto's face in his hands and pressed his lips against the taller boy's. Makoto shrieked a little in surprise. The smaller boy pulled back breathlessly after a moment. Makoto was blushing furiously. "Y-you have to warn me!" Haru smiled genuinely; a rare, soft, Haru smile. "Sorry."

Makoto couldn't help but smile too. The black haired boy crawled into the taller one's lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Makoto sighed and rubbed Haru's back with one hand and ran his fingers through his black tresses with the other. "It feels so good to be able to hold you." Makoto murmured and kissed the top of his head. Haru buried his face in Makoto's shoulder and held him tighter. They both felt like they could stay here for all of eternity in each other's arms. Until Haru realized something. They were far too close to the ocean. Too close to the thing that almost took away his reason for breathing. Haru immediately stood up. "We need to get away from the ocean." Makoto missed Haru in his arms. "Haru it's okay, really-."

"No. It's not. The ocean almost took you away from me. I hate the ocean." Makoto's heart fluttered and he got up and followed Haru back to the house. Haru would give up the largest body of water in the world for Makoto. Makoto realized that Haru sure was yawning a lot and his eyes were kind of puffy. "Haru. You didn't sleep last night, did you?" The raven haired boy wondered how Makoto just always knew. Haru responded with another yawn. Makoto chuckled and picked Haru up off of his feet. "Mako-, what?"

"I'm carrying you to bed. Haru-Chan is my princess."

"I am not." He said, his blush creeping down his neck.

"Okay. Then how about a cat?"

"No." Makoto laughed tenderly. He laid Haru in his bed and turned off the light. He tucked him in and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Haru-Chan. Goodnight."

"I love you." Makoto's heart did somersaults. He would never get used to this; and he didn't want to. He never wanted to take Haru's sweet 'I love you's' and gentle kisses for granted. Makoto didn't want to leave but didn't know if Haru would think it was to soon for him to stay. He slowly started for the door. "Wait. Makoto..." Haru was blushing deeply. "Hmm?"

"C-can you... Please... Stay with me?" Makoto felt ecstatic and gave a way too excited, "Yes!" He got into the bed with the smaller boy and held him tightly. Haru wrapped his slender arms around Makoto's waist and comfortably rested his head on Makoto's strong chest, intently listening to his erratic heartbeat. He was obviously stirred up. Haru kissed where Makoto's heart was. "It's okay. Calm down." The olive haired boy nodded slightly. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"I think it's cute." Of course, Makoto's heart responded by pounding out of rhythm. "Does Makoto like being called cute?" He asked innocently.

"You're going to give me a heart attack, Haru!"

"Sorry." He said and buried himself deeper into Makoto's chest. Makoto petted the shorter boy's hair and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Haru-Chan." Haru could hear the smile in his voice. "Drop the -Chan." Makoto chuckled. He paused for a while. "I love you too." After a while, it seemed like Haru was asleep. "I promise I will never, ever hurt you, Haru-Chan." Makoto whispered while stroking his hair.

"I know."


End file.
